The Chosen One
by Scottish Noble
Summary: Morrison is just an average guy. But little does he, or the residents of his town, know that there is an ancient evil spreading across the town of Whispering Pines. What will Morrison discover within himself that will allow him to save the people of his town, the ones he loves, and most importantly, himself. (I do not own image)
1. Chapter 1 : A Night to Remember

**Hi guys this is my first story. Constructive reviews are appreciated. I plan on working on these chapters as often as I can. If there is ever a time that a chapter will take longer to upload I will let you guys know via my profile description. Also all the places mentioned in this story are made up. Anyways here we go.**

Chapter 1 : "A Night to Remember"

It was 8:00 PM on a cold Friday night in October. _Closing time. Thank god,_ Morrison thought as he glanced up from the pile of dishes he was washing at the restaurant's kitchen clock. He was only a dish boy, working at a small but we'll known restaurant named Tina's on the outskirts of the medium sized town of Whispering Pines. Quickly stripping off and hanging his apron on its peg in his locker, Morrison said goodnight to his boss Mr. Draygon (or just Mr. Drag for short) and headed out towards his car. Outside in the parking lot he saw and walked over to his other co-workers, Rihanna, Rachel, and Ashley who were waitresses to tell them goodnight. After all of them left Morrison made his way to his car. Just when he reached his car door Scotty, the restaurants cook, shouted,

"Boy imma' surely get some tonight man! Jessica finally agreed to it!"

Smiling Morrison yelled back, "Good for you bro. Make sure to go slow with it though. She's been fragile ever since she was mugged."

"I know I know. I promise I'll be careful.", and with that he got into his car and left.

Looking around to make sure there were no more interruptions, Morrison got into his Jeep Cherokee and started its engine. Hearing a slight noise when the engine started, he muttered to himself that he would have to get that checked out. He then slowly backed out of the parking space and steered his vehicle towards the entrance to the small lot. After looking both ways twice and seeing no one coming he pulled out onto the main road and headed home. About 10 minutes had passed since Morrison had left the lot when his car engine started making wierd sounds. He cursed and pulled off to the side of the road, hopping out of the car and popping the hood to see what the problem was. After giving the town mechanic a quick call and explaining the situation the mechanic told Morrison what he could do to the engine to make it possible for him to get home and that he should drop his vehicle off at the shop the next day. _Well here we go I guess, let's see if I can make sense of what the mechanic told me to do._

15 minutes later…

 _Ugh finally,_ Morrison thought to himself, rubbing his hands to keep them warm, _man this wind sure is cold._ He shut the hood of his Jeep and made his way around to the driver's side door. He was about to get in when all of a sudden he heard a high pitched howl somewhere off into the woods near the road. _Probably a wolf_ , he thought to himself. He got back into his Jeep and headed off again towards home, popping in a Hollywood Undead CD into his CD player. The disk had the American Tragedy album on it. The song "Been to Hell" started playing as Morrison continued driving down the long dark stretch of road. He turned up the volume and prepared for the 30 minutes he still had left to drive until he would enter the middle of town, where he lived.

10 minutes later…

Now listening to the song "Comin' in Hot", Morrison was singing along to it and straining his tired eyes on the road ahead when all of a sudden something large and black ran across the road and into the path of Morrison's vehicle, causing Morrison to swerve off the side of the road and into a nearby tree. The impact caused him to blackout upon collision with the tree when his head was thrown forward and hit the steering wheel. When Morrison awoke a few minutes later he moaned in pain. He tried moving his arms and hands which were fine. He then tried moving his legs and instantly felt pain in his right leg while his left was ok. Cursing he looked around inside of the Jeep, which was surprisingly undamaged. Morrison then spotted his Hollywood Undead CDs and smirked, _well damn, that's a shame, I guess I won't be using these anymore._ Leaving his broken CDs in the car and grabbing his phone, he got out of the Jeep and started limping slightly towards the road when he suddenly remembered that there was some creature that had caused him to crash his vehicle.

He paused, then decided he should at least see if there was a body on or near the road. When he reached the road he saw something a few feet away. It was a liquid of some sort, at the site of which Morrison turned on his phone flashlight, and it turned out to be a deep red colored blood. He also spotted a trail of blood leading off of the road and back into the woods. Every instinct in Morrison's head told him to just start walking, hope for someone to drive by, and call 911, yet he chose to follow the trail of blood into the woods. By now, the pain in his leg had ceased and he was able to walk normal again. After a few minutes of following the trail he spotted a small clearing and started walking towards it when he suddenly felt something. It was a presence, he could knew that much. _It's just some animal_ , _probably disturbed by me,_ Morrison told himself as he looked around, finding nothing of interest. He continued looking for anymore signs of blood, yet found none. He then started back towards the road when he felt something grab his neck and lift him upward. He screamed, thrashed, and tried freeing himself from the grasp of whatever had grabbed him when he was suddenly turned around and forced to look at horrifying sight. It was some sort of creature, which he wasn't able to make out very well because of lack of light, but he could easily identify the red eyes, bright white teeth, and jet black fur coat.

Before he could make another sound leave his mouth the creature threw him to the ground and howled, a long, low howl. He began backing away from the creature on his hands and feet as the creature advanced towards him, growling and snarling as it did so. When Morrison felt something hard hit his back he looked to find he had backed into a tree. _OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE, he cried as he put his arms and hands in front of his face._ He then heard a roar and looked up at the creature which was baring its teeth and readying its claws. Morrison may have been an atheist, but at this point he was praying for any entity to save him from whatever this...thing was. But before the creature did anything else Morrison heard it below a low, almost demonic chuckle.

"Ha! Pitiful human, you shall be my next kill, for my master will be pleased by this."

Hearing this Morrison, with cat like agility, sprang up and started sprinting back the way he came, towards the road. His heart was pounding in his chest out of pure fear for his life as he ran, ran, and ran. All the while he never ceased hearing the creature behind him, feeling it getting closer and closer. When he finally emerged from the woods he continued sprinting towards the road, hearing the sounds of high pitched howling somewhere nearby. All of a sudden the creature pounced on him and turned him around on the ground. It growled , baring its teeth before sinking them into Morrison's right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as he felt blood rush from the wound. The pressure of the creature's teeth was suddenly released from Morrison's wound as he looked up, still in pain, to see that an entirely new creature, looking the same as the thing that chased him, except that it had green eyes and a silver coat of fur, was fighting the other creature. He managed to stay awake by covering his wound with his hand while he slowly got up and tried to get away, while the two creatures were fighting. Seeing Morrison walking away the black fur clad creature abandoned the silver one, going after Morrison. This was a mistake however, as the silver creature saw its opportunity and lunged at the other creature, knocking it to the ground, and using its teeth to bite the other creature's neck, causing it to thrash around for a few seconds before finally becoming still, never to move again, but not before muttering,

"You can't stop my master from dominating this world, even if you have found the chosen one. The shadow of death has already spread."

Getting up off the creature, the silver one picked up the body and threw it with mighty strength into the woods. It then turned its head towards Morrison, who just looked on in fear, then eventually fainted from blood loss. The silver creature picked him up, gave a high pitched howl, then started its long run towards the town of Whispering Pines.

The next morning…

Morrison suddenly woke up in his hospital bed, sitting up and staring at his surroundings. Everyone in the room other than rihanna was sleeping, but this was not the case when she suddenly screamed,

"EVERYONE, MORRISON IS AWAKE! EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

At this everyone woke up, all of them smiling at Morrison. He was astonished to see them all here, Rihanna, Rachel, Ashley, Scotty, even Mr. Draygon. Suddenly all of them asked at once,

"Morrison mind telling us what happened last night?"

At this memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. _Oh boy,_ he thought, _have I got a story for you._

 **So guys I hope you enjoyed. As I said before this is my first story so please give me a review so as for me to see what I can improve on. Once again a big thanks to Christian Knight and Preacher of Kepler-1975 for inspiring me to write. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Secret Friend

**So guys here we are again. I hope that the first chapter provided enough of an attention getter lol. In this chapter I will start using different POVs for characters. Also this chapter will have a lot more dialogue than the first. Enjoy**

Chapter 2 : "A Secret Friend"

 **Morrison POV**

"So you're telling us that something chased you down, nearly killed you, and was then killed by one of its own?", Rachel asked.

Morrison nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time. All of his co-workers had been asking him questions for the past hour about his experiences from the previous night.

"Well I hope you're going to be well enough to get back to work Monday morning.", Mr. Draygon said, immediately earning himself deadly glares from everyone else except Morrison. He waved it off chuckling and told his boss he should be able to come back since it was only his shoulder that was wounded and he didn't feel any pain from moving it _. Oh here he is, maybe he has news as to how extensive my wound is,_ Morrison thought as the doctor walked into the room.

"Well son, you are on lucky man. That bite you sustained should have broken some important bones which would have made your whole right arm nearly unusable for a long time. There is something however that astonished us. When we did X-Rays on your right shoulder we found that your bones seemed to have been unharmed by the bite, which is odd since normally a bite of that force would have shattered bones.", the doctor said as he briefly itched his chin.

The doctor then proceeded to ask Morrison how his arm was feeling, too which he replied that it felt fine. With that the doctor left leaving Morrison and his friends the room.

"Well I'm just glad that you're ok. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you had died or gotten severely injured or something." Rihanna said half happily and half sadly.

"Thanks Rih, that means a lot. I assume you guys had a better night than I did right?", Morrison asked.

"YES!", everyone shouted.

"Yup Rachel, Rihanna, and Ashley all went partying at some club, no doubt looking for some guys to have a one night stand with. I however, spent time with Jessica, who was great by the way. Turns out she had some weird fetishes which I happily…"

"OMG EWW SCOTTY! We don't need to know about what you two did last night.", all the girls cried.

As all of this conversation was going on Morrison was zoning out, suddenly thinking about how he had gotten here at the hospital and how his friends found out that he was here. This also caused him to think of the strange creature that had saved him, which must have not wanted to kill him as he was still alive and well. Another thing going through his head was how the doctor mentioned that his bones had not shattered from the bite. _This is all pretty strange, I sure as hell remember the pain I felt when that thing bit me, and it did feel as if something was getting broken._ Even though he had told his friends his story, he had neglected to tell them that the creature had spoken to him, which normally animals could not do, unless…no it wasn't possible. He just wasn't thinking clearly. After a few more moments he then spoke up with a loud voice, enough to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys two things. One, how did you know I was in the hospital? And two, how did I get here?"

"Well", Mr. Draygon spoke up, "I was on my way home when I passed the spot on the road where your car had crashed. I noticed it and got out of my car to investigate, hoping to find that you were ok, but when I didn't find you I called 911 and told them everything I saw. After I did so they said that they had already gotten you to the hospital and were currently dispatching a couple cars to go pick up your vehicle. As for how you got to them I don't know."

"Huh, interesting. I wonder who brought me to emergency services then."

 **Jacob POV**

Smelling the fresh, crisp air was wonderful for Jacob. The town of Whispering Pines was actually a really nice place. It was economically friendly, had great weather depending on the current season, and had lots and lots of forest area surrounding the city limits. _Great place for hunting too,_ Jacob thought to himself, chuckling. Suddenly he heard something, far away. Even with his superb hearing, he still had to strain his ear towards the noise. It was the call, he knew it. He got up off of the park bench he was sitting on and made his way towards the woods. Once he had walked for a few minutes into the forest he quickly shifted his form. He knew that he would have to hurry back to the pack, as this meeting was one of utmost importance. As he began sprinting on all fours he gave a long howl, signifying his confirmation of the call to other pack members.

*10 minutes later

As Jacob made his way into the large clearing, he could see that most of the pack was present, already having shifted back into their normal forms and donning their clothing. He did the same, but not before making his way over to his special friend Heather and nuzzling his snout up against her head, slightly rubbing it up and down. She did the same to him and after they had both shifted back to human form and put on cloths they then embraced in a tight hug.

"You know you really make me jealous Jake when you go off spending your time interacting with the people of that town. I'm afraid that you will eventually forget about us and leave the pack.", Heather stated, smiling.

"You know I would never leave you or our pack. I mean, how could I leave, I'm the shaman's son for Lupin's sake. And besides, what would I do without the loving embrace of you Heather?", Jacob responded, still hugging her tightly and squeezing her hand.

He was right on that matter, and she knew it. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, her's being a nice shade of hazel, while his were pure green. Then Jacob suddenly gave her a quick kiss, rubbing her back while he did so. Oh man did she love it when he did that, and he knew it. Suddenly a loud, booming voice broke through everyone else's conversations calling for the gathering to start. This caused everyone to cease conversations and make their way to the circle.

"Well it looks like we will have to continue later Heather.", Jacob said, winking at her, causing her to blush.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get in place, but after everything had settled the pack's shaman stepped forward and called for his son to come to him. Hearing his name, Jacob made his way to his father, all eyes looking at him. When Jacob got to his father he stood silent, knowing his father was going to be making a speech.

"Gathered family members, I am glad you are all here. Unfortunately, I bear bad news for us all, but we have also found someone very special. As some of you may know, each night our moon has been getting darker and darker. This is the signal that the Shadow of Death has come upon us, which also means there will be a war between our lord Lupin and the master of darkness, Shayen. We also know that Shayen has been sending his agents of death to find and kill the human known as Morrison. One of these agents was almost successful, scoring a nasty bite into the shoulder of Morrison. But he was saved however, by the member you see before you, my son, Jacob. He ultimately killed the agent, then proceeded to bring Morrison back to the town. But why is Morrison so important you may ask? Well, he is important because he is Lupin's Chosen One. He, and he alone, is the only thing standing in the way of Shayen's domination of this world. We must bring Morrison back here to our pack, and help him unlock his true form. Now, since my son is his savior, I think it is fair that he should be the one to bring Morrison back. Go now my son, and bring him to us. The world's fate depends on it."

After everyone had dispersed, Jacob spoke to his father.

"Father, are you sure that this Morrison really is the Chosen One?"

"Yes son, Lupin has shown me visions, about our future if Morrison succeeds and visions of if he doesn't. I am confident that you can do this, I believe in your judgement."

After saying goodbye to his father and Heather, Jacob made his way towards the town again, intending to find Morrison. He had a good idea of where he was, so that's where he started his search.

 **Morrison POV**

It was turning into late afternoon and Morrison was eager to get out of the hospital. Scotty, Ashley, and Mr. Draygon had already left for home, wishing Morrison well. As Morrison, Rachel, and Rihanna were all talking about politics the intercom buzzed in Morrison's room. He answered it and heard the receptionist's voice come through :

"Room 101 there is a visitor awaiting your permission to enter."

"Send him in.", Morrison replied.

They all stared at the door as it opened and in stepped a tall, muscular man. Morrison looked him over until he identified the man had green eyes. Those eyes, they looked awfully familiar…

Meanwhile Rachel was practically drooling over this man. He looked oh so hot, and had a great body. The man cleared his throat and spoke, his voice echoing in the room :

"Greetings Morrison. My name is Jacob, and I was your savior last night."

Morrison's eyes widened in shock. _Could this man be the thing that saved me. Those eyes are a dead giveaway, yet he is...human?_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel that I have done ok so far in revealing characters and plot information. Please review if you liked this chapter. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fight or Flight

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Hello again guys. Sorry for the late upload, I have been busy this week. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And wow 47 views already, I never expected that many haha. Also if you have any questions about the story or requests just PM me and I will see what I can do. Is the length of the chapters ok or would you guys like longer chapters? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3 : "Fight or Flight"**

 **Morrison POV**

"Wow thank you. Might I ask your name?"

"The name is Jacob."

 _So his name is Jacob huh. Pretty nice name, I wonder what he is doing here other than to tell me he was the one who brought me to emergency services._ Morrison stood up, gathering his things. He was ready to leave this place and talk to Jacob more.

"Thanks again girls for being with me. I think I'd like to take a walk now though so I can talk with Jacob more. It's not everyday that you meet your savior."

Rachel and Rihanna nodded in approval and started walking towards the hospital exit, probably going to a nightclub...again. Morrison then turned towards Jacob and asked if he was ready to leave, to which Jacob nodded. They passed the front desk, rode the elevator down to the first floor, and had made it outside when all of a sudden there came someone crashing into Morrison. He looked only to find it was Rihanna who was hugging him fiercely.

"Whoa whoa, you alright?" Morrison asked, genuinely concerned. He could see that she was crying hard as she hugged him even tighter. He then noticed that her purse was missing and instantly knew what had happened. _But where is Rachel, I know that her and Rihanna were walking together,_ Morrison thought. He looked over at Jacob, whose eyes were looking around, as if scanning for threats.

"Ok Rih tell us what happened."

She sobbed a bit before finally gaining the words to speak, "It...it was some thugs! They hit Rachel and I, took my bag, then just grabbed Rachel and ran. I...I think they went to one of the warehouses a few blocks away from here. Please go save her, please."

After hearing this Morrison felt a strange sense come over him, almost like an inner fire. He then felt Jacob looking at him, murmuring,

"It's time, the first stage has begun."

Jacob then took charge and told Rihanna to go home and stay there, to which she happily agreed.

"Come, we must go save your friend." Jacob said, running towards the warehouses.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

"No, this is your first test."

 _My first test? What is this a gang initiation?_ Not wanting to waste precious time, Morrison ran after Jacob toward the warehouses. _I hope Rachel is ok. It would kill me to find out she may be dead._

 **Rachel POV**

"No please! Don't hurt me! Just leave me alone and I won't tell a soul, please!"

"Sorry miss, but you see me and my bro here haven't gotten some fine women such as you in a long time. We fully intend to enjoy this moment."

With that, the two brothers proceeded to strip Rachel of everything, even her clothes. Then they raped her. They enjoyed the screams that Rachel made, as they continued to violate her. When they were done with raping her, they proceeded to beat her with their fists. All the while she continued to scream, hoping for someone, anyone, to come and save her.

 **Morrison POV**

With a grunt Morrison and Jacob open the warehouse door. They had heard screams coming from inside and instantly knew where Rachel was. When they stepped through the doorway, a sheer look of terror came upon both of them. Inside was rachel, naked, getting beaten up by the two thugs that Rihanna had told them about. Seeing this made Morrison enraged, enraged enough to the point where he shouted so loud the whole building seemed to shake. Looking up the two men stopped beating on Rachel and started grabbing for their metal bats, thinking that these two guys were just some pussies waiting to get beaten up. Well they were wrong. In a sudden rough and low voice Morrison told Jacob to go handle Rachel while he handled these thugs. Jacob nodded, smiling to himself as he knew what was to happen.

 **Brother's POV**

Seeing Jacob run off the brothers decided that they would deal with him in a few minutes, after they were done killing this little nut munch. But before they could get to Morrison they were given a horrifying sight : Morrison was changing. He gave a loud howl then started shifting form.

 **Morrison POV**

He could feel himself shaking then...PAIN. He gave a loud howl before feeling as if his skin was being ripped off his body, and being replaced with...fur? he had no time to ponder this, because his bones then started shifting, growing to accommodate the extra body mass and size that was being added to his body. His mind felt like code red, daring him to scream, but he didn't. Instead he felt his muscles growing, his back arching, his legs elongating, and his ears narrowing to a pointed tip. He also felt his nails and teeth sharpen while his nose changed into a snout. When at last he was done changing he looked first at himself, marveling at what had become of him, then at the two thugs who looked scared shitless. He found this amusing, giving a low chuckle that reminded him of the weakling he had almost been killed by the previous night.

Finally snapping back to reality, his deep hazel eyes peered at the two thugs, before a sudden burst of speed erupting from himself caused him to launch at them. _This will be fun,_ he thought to himself, before starting his gruesome massacre.

He went first for the smaller of the two thugs, launching on top of him and preparing to sink his teeth into his neck when a swing of a metal bat hit the back of Morrison's head, not enough to cause damage but enough to make him severely pissed off. He got off the smaller thug and grabbed the larger one with his long, hairy hand, closing his fingers around the man's throat and choking him. Before the other thug could do anything he had to watch the larger one get his stomach torn open with one swipe of Morrison's sharp clawed hand. The the thug began screaming in pain and agony, instantly thrashing around, causing more blood and organs to leave the man's body. Before dying though, his throat was torn open with Morrison's long teeth as he suddenly stopped moving, dead. Morrison dropped the thug without a care in the world as he went for the smaller thug, intending on making him suffer the worst.

 **Rachel POV**

She watched with horror as her friend, or who she thought was her friend, turned into some sort of...beast, an oversized wolf by the looks of it. All the while she was desperately donning her clothes, intending to get out of here. It didn't help that Jacob, who was standing by her, didn't seem fazed or scared by what Morrison had become. When she was finished getting dressed she screamed at Jacob that they needed to leave right now. He didn't listen, as he watched on with a huge smile across his face as he saw what he thought was the best "first test" ever executed. He watched as Morrison had gutted a man and torn out his throat, then proceeded to use his extreme strength to rip both of the smaller thugs arms off his torso then plunge his clawed hand into the thug's chest, ripping his heart out. With this the man died, leaving both thugs dealt with and Morrison a huge grin across his bloodied face. Rachel screamed and pointed at Morrison yelling,

"You MONSTER!"

 **Morrison POV**

All that time he spent in his bloodlust Morrison never thought about Rachel, or the fact that she had now seen him for what he was and was clearly afraid of him. As the smarter side of his mind kicked in, he realized the horror of what he was, and that he would be a danger to his closest friends. So after hearing himself being called a monster by Rachel, that was his cue as he sprinted on all fours out of the warehouse, and into the woods hoping, that none of his friends would try to look for him. He was a monster, and he knew it. Tears began forming around his eyes as they started to drop down his cheeks and onto the now wet ground as it had begun to rain. Deep, deep into the woods he ran, thinking that no one would find him. He just needed to let this matter resolve itself. But how could it? No doubt Rachel would tell everyone of his condition, and everyone would be worried for him. They wouldn't be able to leave him alone, never.

It was now that Morrison had to make a choice, a hard one. Should he leave all of his friends and go to a different town, get a new identity, a new life? Or should he stay and deal with whatever was to come? Whichever choice he chose would have positive and negative consequences. _What will it be,_ Morrison thought to himself.

 _Fight or Flight?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Delving Into Danger

**OK guys I am really sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. Recently I just got really busy and have been dealing with some writer's block and other things. But now I promise I will update on a regular schedule. After posting this I will continue working on chapter 2 of my zombie story and will get that story up to 4 chapters just like this story. As soon as I hit that point I will begin posting a chapter a week, most likely on Fridays or Saturdays. Each week will alternate which story I update so it will be even. I will also begin making my chapters longer as under 2000 words per chapter is not that great haha. Also this chapter contains some material that is only intended to set the scene for those certain parts and in no way do I intend to weird people out. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4 : "Delving Into Danger"**

Morrison chose to stay in Whispering Pines and deal with whatever would come next, be it good or bad. As he continued running through the forest he caught a strange sent through his nostrils. He changed his current path and tracked the smell, which was leading him deeper into the forest. While he continued running he began to see streaks of blood lining the tree trunks as he raced by them, now beginning to identify this strange smell. After a few more minutes of tracking the now all too familiar smell of blood and stomping the underbrush under his massive clawed hands and feet while he charged on he soon came upon a clearing.

He slowed down as he entered, making his way to the center where upon the ground lie a large stone that was shaped like a crescent moon. Morrison slowly strode towards the mysterious structure like stone, wondering why it was shaped the way it was. He then felt a strange sense overcome him, as if it was drawing him toward the stone. He complied and walked, now on his hind legs, toward the structure. He used his powerful legs to jump onto the top of the stone where he found a rune engraved in the surface : a clawed hand like his. He then noticed the corpse of an animal similar to the one he had encountered the previous night. _This is where the blood came from, but what caused the death of this creature?_ His question was answered when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find three creatures staring at him from the ground, all having green eyes and brown fur with their teeth and claws dripping with blood. Morrison felt slightly creeped out by the sight but paid no heed to them and instead felt an overwhelming want to place his right hand over the seal. He turned around and walked back toward the seal, leaning down and placing his hand over it.

As soon as he did so the seal glowed white, illuminating the darkness around him in light. He took his hand off and was surprised when the three creatures appeared right in front of him, still looking deadly as ever.

In unison all three of them said, "Come brother. Follow us into the realm of our lord."

Instantly a white portal appeared, which all three stepped through. Morrison hesitated for a minute, but eventually decided that he should follow the three creatures. _Who knows what could be on the other side of this portal, but I should probably go through and see what there is to find._ And with that Morrison stepped through, vanishing from the earthly realm and thus signifying his destiny.

 **Bolgeros, Lord Shayen's realm of death and shadow**

Shayen sat upon his throne made of bones, impatiently picking his sharp teeth clean of any stray flesh from his recent kill. He looked into the distance, only to see that his mountain fortress was surrounded with swamps, scorched earth, and blackened forests. Shayen then sensed the presence of one of his servants, hopefully bringing him news from his many wolflike agents of death. He had sent them all to the earthrealm to try and find the human named Morrison, who was apparently Lupin's "Chosen One". He gave a huff of disregard to thought of a mere human being the one from the Great Prophecy who would ultimately destroy Shayen and bring peace back to Bolgeros and mend the broken bond between the lands of light and darkness.

A faint sound emitted from his servant, drawing Shayen out of his thoughts.

"M...Master I have come back with...news from the Earthrealm, but you may not like it." the servant spitted out while gulping afterwards, knowing how angry his master could get when he doesn't hear good news.

"Servant I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you have to report." Shayen replied, lying, knowing full well that he would have punish someone for the bad news.

"Ok, well I have reports from our agents that the human named Morrison has been identified. One of our agents, a senior one at that, encountered the human and attempted to kill him, as ordered. There were some...complications however. Our senior agent wounded the human, but before he could finish the kill he was interrupted by one of Lupin's wolves. The agent was ultimately killed before being able to finish off…"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shayen yelled, slamming his giant fury fist down onto the armrest of his throne, "How many times have I told my agents to be on the lookout for Lupin's wolves!"

Confused to if he should continue his report or not, the servant just stood there watching his master fuming in anger.

"Servant. Continue your report or I will rip your head clean off of your body and feed your bloody carcass to the demon spawn."

Now anxious to get this over with and very frightened, the servant gave the rest of his report.

"Since the human was not killed, he was released from one of the human healing facilities and was last seen going into a warehouse. The scout who saw all this saw only another...wolf leave the building. He assumed it was the human. So he tried following him into the woods but was soon ambushed and killed by three more of Lupin's wolves."

Hearing this Shayen had heard enough and was going to show his "appreciation" to the servant for giving him the report. He immediately got up from his throne and made his way to the servant, only to find him cowering in fear. He gently patted the servant's head with his clawed hand, telling him that everything would be ok. When the servant finally stopped cowering and eased up Shayen's eyes flashed a very deep red as his hand shot down from the servant's head to his throat, clamping down onto it tightly.

The servant began grabbing for his throat, trying to get his master's hands off him, but it was useless, as Shayen used his other clawed hand to dig into the servants stomach. He ripped it open then used his mighty strength to throw the servants dying body over the edge of the throne room and down into the demon spawn pits. As soon as the body fell upon them all of them began digging in at once, eating the servant alive as he screamed in pain, before being cut short as his head was torn from his body.

Lazily slumping back down onto his throne, Shayen yawned and began to doze off, feeling sleepy after his recent meal. He would have to deal with this situation more when he awoke from his slumber. _So the human has unlocked his powers. Hmph, he can not even imagine the true capability of his blessing. I hope Lupin made a good choice, because I will enjoy the coming war this event will bring, and the gift of being able to kill this human and show Lupin that the darkness will prevail._ After thinking this, Shayen drifted to sleep, intending on visiting the Earthrealm soon, and unleashing hell upon the humans.

 **Rachel POV, one of the many small bars in the town of Whispering Pines**

"I...I just can't comprehend the fact that Morrison is this monster. Like, how did he get this curse?" Rachel worryingly asked Jacob, still shivering inside after the past hour's events.

Jacob, still in amazement that Morrison had dealt with the situation so easily, soon replied to Rachel, "Rachel I do not know, but all I can say is that was freaking amazing how he tore open those guys." lying about the fact that he didn't know about Morrison's condition. "Those guys deserved what they got for what they did to you Rachel, there is no doubt about that."

"I know they did, but still, Morrison is my friend. How can I see him as normal after what I just saw? What will I tell the others? Should I lie about it or not tell them? There are so many things to take into consideration after what happened tonight Jacob." Rachel said, still impatiently waiting on the drinks she and Jacob had ordered.

Soon she spotted the waiter coming to their table with their drinks : a simple beer for Jacob and a couple Jägerbombs for Rachel.

"Well well look at what we have here." Jacob said giving a positive woop woop when Rachel grabbed her drinks.

"Hey, when you have just had a really, really bad day you should be able to enjoy yourself." Rachel replied, still sobbing.

Suddenly Jacob grabbed her hands with his and told her everything was going to be ok. She felt happy that he was so kind to her, even going as far as wondering if this fine man had a girlfriend.

Taking a sip from one of her drinks, Rachel asked Jacob , "So Jacob. Do you have a girlfriend or any nice girls you have interest in? It just seems to me that any girl would like you Jacob, I mean you are just so kind and supportive."

 **Jacob POV**

Hearing this Jacob felt weird. He did have Heather but could he really classify her as his girlfriend? They had kissed in the past many times, but neither of them had really committed themselves to being in a serious relationship. They had not even gone as far as to engage in…

"Hey" Rachel said, snapping her fingers in his face, "You going to answer my question or keep staring at my chest like that?" Rachel finished while laughing the whole time.

He didn't even realize that he had been staring at her, much less realize he was looking at her chest.

"Oh uh, well, I don't really have a girlfriend right now no. I mean there is this girl that I kind of like I guess, and I guess she kinda likes me. But I wouldn't consider us both to be in a relationship." Jacob replied, before asking, "Why?"

"Oh well I just wondered. I just had a hard time believing that you would not have any girl that likes you." Rachel said, giggling.

She took another sip of her drink then got up saying she had to go to the bathroom, slightly swaying her hips at him while she walked away.

Jacob just sat there aghast at what had just unfolded. _Man, thinking about all this really makes me wonder if I do in fact like Heather. She is a fellow wolf after all, but does that mean that I should engage in a relationship with her? And Rachel, what's with her swaying her hips at me like that, does she like me? But that was a good call on her part however when she caught me staring at her chest. I mean, it's not as if I consciously did it._ Jacob thought all of this while chuckling, popping the bottle cap off of his beer and taking a sip.

He pulled out his phone and saw he had a missed call from Heather. He texted her asking what was up and if everything was alright. Jacob put his phone back in his pocket when he saw Rachel coming back from the bathroom.

 **Rachel POV**

Seeing Jacob, she smiled at him as she sat back down in her chair, downing the last of her first drink's contents. Before she could say anything else to him, both of them turned their heads toward the bar where a fight was breaking out between two drunk idiots.

 **Bartender POV**

"UGH. You peeece of shiiit. You stole my girglfrieeend." one of the drunks yelled at the other man, swinging his fists at him.

"NO! You offered her to me maaan. I waaas juusdt takking up ann offerd that I was givven." the other man said, taking a beer bottle and smashing it over the other man's head spitting on his body as it hit the floor.

 **Rachel POV**

Laughing hard, Rachel said to Jacob, "Come on, let's blow this joint." and with that she downed her entire second drink in one gulp.

Both of them got up, leaving the money for their drinks, and headed out the entrance of the bar and then stood on the sidewalk for a minute, pondering what to do next.

"So" Rachel started, "What should we do now?" she asked Jacob.

"Um. I don't know to be honest. I was thinking of heading home myself, after seeing you to your house first. I want to make sure you get home safe." Jacob replied, smiling.

"Aww, you are so sweet Jacob. But I don't think that I can handle being alone right now. I mean, after what happened I don't think I can feel safe being alone for awhile. Is it possible that I could maybe stay the night with you at your place? I promise it will just be for the night, and then in the morning I can go and stay with my friends or family." Rachel told Jacob, hoping he would say yes.

Pondering this, Jacob replied, "Um sure Rachel. You can stay the night at my place. And I agree with you that it might not be safe for you to be alone. But we should get going right now, my place is only a couple blocks away."

With that they both started walking toward his house.

 ***15 Minutes Later, Jacob POV**

Opening the front door of his apartment for himself and Rachel, Jacob led her into his well kept place. He had always tried to keep it clean, especially after some of his pack buddies and him had some "interesting" parties at his place. Rachel stepped through the doorway and then he closed it and locked it. They both took off their shoes and jackets, hanging them on his coat peg. Rachel walked around his apartment, astonished at how well kept it was. Jacob had taken a second to look at his phone which he had no notifications appearing on it. He was drawn from his phone when he heard Rachel give a cry of amazement from his grow room.

"OMG you grow your own marijuana Jacob? That is like, so cool." Rachel said in amazement. She went for one of his plants, inhaling its natural smell and smiling.

Still confused as to why Rachel was ok with his hobby, Jacob made his way to his grow room, checking on her to ensure she wasn't messing with his plants. When he had confirmed that she wasn't, he led her to upstairs to his room and told her she could have his bed for the night.

"Aww Jacob you are just too kind. Thank you so much though, I think I will need my rest tonight." Rachel told him, then suddenly hugging him, squeezing him in the process.

When she released him she smiled, then asked him if he could get her some water, which he said he would. He left his room, going back downstairs towards his kitchen. _I hope this is a good idea letting her stay here. She needs all the support she can get right now after what happened, but I don't think that that person is me, I mean she barely knows me._

He got her water and headed back upstairs to give it to her, intending on saying goodnight to her. When he got upstairs he entered his room, only to find Rachel in just her undergarments and her shirt. He saw that she had lain her pants on the ground by his bed.

"Oh, uh. I can just set this down on the nightstand." Jacob said, setting the glass of water on the nightstand, all the while averting his gaze, so as to be respectful towards Rachel.

"Oh you are ok Jacob, but thank you for your concern. It's not as if I'm nude or anything. I understand that you are being cautious but really I am ok. I've gotten over what happened." Rachel calmly replied to Jacob.

Moving over to him she gave him another hug then said goodnight. He did the same and closed the door so she would not be disturbed. Jacob then went back downstairs and plopped down onto his couch, letting out a huge sigh of relief. _I've had a long day, I better get to sleep,_ Jacob thought, before finally succumbing to sleep.

 **1:00 AM, Rachel POV**

She awoke startled, sitting up in Jacob's bed instantly. She had just experienced a very powerful and scary nightmare, and the signs were already starting to show that she was scared. Rachel got up, quietly opening the bedroom door, and she made her way downstairs, intending on getting some more water. She stepped into the kitchen, poured herself some, and drank it. It felt cool and refreshing in her mouth as she drank the water. When she was done she had a dilemma : to go back to sleep up in the bedroom, or try and seek comfort from Jacob. Rachel decided she liked the latter of those two options and quietly made her way to the living room.

There she saw Jacob sleeping peacefully, and seeing his chest rise and fall made her feel at peace. Matching up her body size against his, she deciphered that there was just enough space for her to fit on the couch with Jacob, but she would have to lay with her back right up against his chest. She did so as quietly as she could, trying not to wake him. When she was successful in slipping into his arms she grabbed a blanket and spread it over them. She snuggled her back up against his, feeling the warmth of his body envelope her. Before she could fall asleep, Rachel felt something originating from Jacob's groin area.

Silently laughing she whispered, "Um, Jacob. Care to share what is going on down there."

 **Jacob POV**

 _Oh shit. She feels it. Go away please just go away_ , Jacob told his erection. Taking a breath Jacob responded to Rachel, "Um sorry Rachel. Here let me try to move."

He tried shifting his body but before he could completely turn his body Rachel stopped him by turning her body to face his and grabbed his arm.

"No Jacob, don't. It's ok there, I know you can't control it. I actually think it's kinda funny." Rachel said before giving Jacob a quick peck on the lips, which soon turned into solid kissing.

Neither of them could control themselves now, as they were already getting into it. While they kissed they ended up tumbling onto the floor, dragging the blanket down with them. While Rachel kissed him she ran her hands up and down Jacob's muscular chest. _Oh man, this is getting out of control, what if Heather were to find out. I need to stop this._

All of a sudden Jacob stopped the kissing and just stared at Rachel before saying, "Rachel, we can't do this. Both of us know what could happen if we continue. I will not let you have to experience this again, not tonight."

"Jacob, it's my body and my life. I told you that I am over what happened, trust me. Right now, I really like you. You were the one who helped me get through what happened earlier and now I want to repay you. Just let things happen how they will and stop resisting." Rachel firmly stated, obviously not backing down from her claim.

They resumed kissing, but this time it was more intimate, and the aura of love surrounding them grew more and more. Rachel then took off Jacob's shirt, exposing his muscles, while she took off hers, leaving her in nothing but a bra and undergarments. _Oh boy, here we go,_ Jacob thought, and with that their lovemaking increased twofold.

 **Rihanna POV**

She called him for the fifth time in the span of an hour. Again no answer. Rihanna sighed in frustration, feeling very worried for Morrison. She had tried calling Rachel but that was also a lost cause as she had not answered either. In anger she threw her phone at the couch, seeing it hit the back and plopping on the cushion, unharmed. She just couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to Morrison or Rachel, especially since she didn't know what had happened to Rachel after the two thugs had taken her.

Rihanna decided that she was going to go looking for Morrison. Only one thing was clear now. Rihanna love him. There was no other way to explain why she felt so strongly about his disappearance. She got grabbed her phone off the couch and activated it, and felt even more saddened when she saw the picture of her and Morrison together which was her wallpaper for the phone. Her heart felt heavy and seeing the picture only made her want to go looking more. On her way out of her house she decided that she was going to tell Morrison the truth. That she truly loved him and that she wasn't going to deny it any longer.

When she got outside she had a strange feeling that told her she should start her search for Morrison in the forest. So she started walking down a path and followed it deeper and deeper into the forest.

 ***20 minutes later**

After walking for some time Rihanna came across a large clearing, with a large stonelike structure in the middle. She made her way to it and marveled at it. It was shaped like a crescent moon, which she thought was odd. She walked to the base of the stone, and saw a couple low ledges that were climbable, so she climbed them in order to get to the top of the rock. When she finally got to the top she saw a strange rune engraved into the stone : it was shaped like a clawed hand. That strange sense she had gotten earlier which told her to go looking in the forest flared up again. She felt as if she needed to touch the rune, and she did so. When she placed her hand on the rune it glowed white and illuminated the area around her in white light. She then removed her hand and a portal appeared in front of her. She was awestruck at the portal, never seeing anything like it before.

Her sense flared and told her to step through, so she did. When she did so she felt slightly dizzy, then her vision faded and she blacked out.

 **Avelron, Lupin's realm of hunting grounds and light**

When Rihanna awoke, she was lying in the middle a smooth marble throne room. She looked at her surroundings which consisted of large columns holding the ceiling of the room up, and large window like openings between the columns that revealed the lush, green lands of the realm. Rihanna gasped at what she saw, but was soon cut short as she realized that two wolf like creatures were making their way towards her, each of them wearing pristine golden patches of armor and wielding large pikes. Strangely she didn't cower in fear and even walked towards them.

"What is your business here, human?" You have entered the realm of our supreme lord Lupin and he doesn't take kindly to unwanted visitors." One of the guards growled, blocking her with his pike.

"I am here to find my love Morrison. Do you happen to know where he is." Rihanna replied.

Both of the guards looked at each other with wide eyes, then they both nodded to her and led her to the two large, oak doors of the room that opened further into the throne room.

They opened the doors for her, and when she thanked them they replied in unison, "Your welcome, mate of The Chosen One."

As she stepped through the doors, they closed behind her, leaving her to her thoughts. _Mate of The Chosen One? Could they mean Morrison?_ But soon her question was answered when she looked up to see two figures at the end of the room. One was a large, silver, wolf like creature wearing golden silk robes who sat on a large, marble throne. And the other was…

"MORRISON!" Rihanna screeched happily, starting her run towards him, spreading her arms out wide to hug him.

 _Oh I can't believe how long I've waited to see him again. But as long as I am with him, no matter where he is, I am home._

 **Ok guys so how was that? I hope I have redeemed myself a bit with this chapter as I realize that I will need to write longer chapters in order to ensure the best experience for you readers. Also let me know what you think of my word choice in those parts I mentioned earlier. I hope I did a good job at painting a good picture for those scenes. Anyways follow/fav if you liked the chapter and leave a review if you would like. Lastly remember to check out my profile page to see some of my favorite authors and stories and see if you like their content. Until next time see ya.**


End file.
